Golem Nemesis
The Golem Nemesis is a large, physically imposing Nemesis that relies on brute force and their unique physiology to pummel opponents and endure damage. Appearance The Nemesis' figure is large, and rounded out, with all of its appendages ending in an oval-shape. A golem's body is pure black, and lacks any significant details, giving it a simplified appearance and making it resemble a golem doll of sorts. Overview The Nemesis is the first of its kind encountered in the series as it crashes into Pompo Hill. Seth, eager to prove his worth and begin hunting Nemeses, gathers Alma's equipment and heads to face it in single combat upon having it hatched. The creature very nearly slays the citizens in Islet 21, and would have succeeded if not for Seth producing a barrier to block them from the creature's blast. In the end, the Golem Nemesis proves to be no real threat, being bested by Seth. In the anime, it is slain by Alma. Abilities Physical As expected of a creature of this stature, the Golem Nemesis possesses immense might. A single blow from the nemesis is capable of leveling or inducing great damage onto entire buildings, and shaking the area to the very core. In the aftermath of a single blow, the ground was leveled and debris fluttered through the air. Its body seems to possess a degree of elasticity, able to mend and shift. This facet of its physiology enables the nemesis to endure greater damage, and sport a high level of resistance to direct physical blows. The monster's stretchy frame was shown to be capable of not other nullifying Seth's Titan Punch initially, but also rebounding, and sending the Sorcerer bouncing off of him harmless into the sky. While physical attacks prove to be insufficient, the nemesis is a danger to itself. If its mouth is sealed shut when gathering Fantasia, it will have nowhere to go, causing the build up energy to blow it up from the inside out. Like all nemesis, the Golem possesses the ability to regenerate, although the extent of its regeneration ability isn't explored in the manga due to its swift defeat. In the anime, Seth's fully powered Titan Punch was able to break through the defenses, and send a massive wave of Fantasia through the creature's belly. It's regeneration is shown to be vastly superior in this version, able to begin to slowly recuperate from the assault, before being put down for good by Alma. Fantasia Manipulation Like traditional Sorcerers, a Golem Nemesis is able to gather Fantasia and use it for attacking purposes. This sequence is performed by rotating its mask in an 180° angle, and using the opening at the top to serve as a gathering point. Once enough Fantasia has been gathered, the nemesis is able to release it in the form of a massive ''beam'' that lays waste to all of those within range. It's power is enough to completely level an entire street and the buildings to their left and right. While powerful, it was unable to overcome the might of Seth's barrier. Category:Nemesis Category:Unofficial Titles